Save the time
by HyuieYunnie
Summary: Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary. KrisTao/TaoRis, EXO, RnR please


Author : Hyuie

Cast : Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan and other

Pairing : KrisTao, TaoRis and other

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Yaoi.

Summary : Sang pengendali waktu yang hampir kehilangan kekuatannya. Dapatkah Guardian EXO menyelamatkannya#BadSummary.

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tuanya dan milik Agensinya. Hyuie cuman minjem mereka buat cerita ini. Dan cerita ini milik Hyuie. Don't Like Don't Read. NO BASH..!NO COPAS..!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak terasa 2 minggu yang lalu peperangan berakhir. Para Guardian EXO sudah mengalahkan sang penguasa kegelapan dan melindungi pohon kehidupan. Kini kehidupan di EXO Planet sudah kembali seperti semula. Banyak rakyat EXO Planet yang sedang membersihkan puing-puing didepan rumah mereka dan membereskan barang-barang mereka yang masih bisa dipakai. Untuk saat ini rakyat EXO Planet tinggal di salah satu bangunan yang telah disiapkan oleh Istana untuk antisipasi terjadinya peperangan.

SKIP~

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah di EXO Planet, bisa dilihat dari sebuah mansion yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Istana EXO Planet yaitu mansion yang dihuni oleh para Guardian EXO. Kalian pasti tahu para Guardian ini adalah 12 orang dengan 12 kekuatan yang berbeda-beda yang terpilih untuk menyelamatkan EXO Planet dari Sang Penguasa Kegelapan. Mari kita intip apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"CHANYEOLLL..!Dimana kau sembunyikan eyelinerku..!."Teriak namja manis yang diketahui namanya Baekhyun.

"Hahahaha...kau sangat lucu ketika sedang marah-marah, Baekkie."Terdengar suara Bass dari seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi yang tidak bisa dibilang pendek yang diketahui namanya Chanyeol.

"Sehun..!Kau curang..!Harusnya aku yang menang..!Aku sudah tahu dari awal kau memang curang."Ucap seorang namja yang memiliki kulit tan yang bernama Kai.

"Hahaha..Sudahlah hyung terima saja kekalahanmu."kata namja yang memiliki kulit putih yang sering di panggil albino yaitu Sehun

"BEBEK KARET UNGU KU DIMANAA..!"teriak cempreng dari arah namja yang katanya memiliki suara indah yaitu Chen

"Chen-chen..!Berhentilah teriak-teriak ..!"sewot namja manis yang sedang makan bakpao yang diketahui namanya Xiumin.

"Kau juga teriak-teriak hyung -_-."ucap namja cantik yang bernama Luhan.

"Eh..?hehe..Mian."

"LAY..!Bisakah kau tunda dulu ber-lovely dovely bersama Suho disaat memasak..!?"Geram Kyungsoo yang dari tadi risih melihat adegan Lay dan Suho ber-lovely dovedy disaat memasak. Ayolah Kyungsoo juga ingin cepat menyelesaikan perkerjaannya ini supaya bisa berdua dengan Kai lagi.

"Mian Kyungsoo, seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu pada orang ini." Ucap Lay sambil menoyor kepala Suho. "Dia yang menggangguku dari tadi."

"Yahh..!aku hanya ingin membantumu Lay chagi."jawah Suho tidak terima apa yang dikatakan Lay pada dirinya.

"Tapi sama saj-..."Perkataan Lay terpotong karena sebuah pintu salah satu kamar dimansion itu terbuka. Semua yang ada diruang itu langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak, dia langsung mematikan kompor supaya masakannya tidak gosong nantinya. Semua orang yang ada diruang itu langsung bergidik ngeri melihat sang naga berwajah angry bird yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Iya, dia adalah Kris yaitu leader mereka. Aura di ruang itu pun menjadi mencekam.

"YAKKK..!KALIAN BERHENTILAH TERIAK-TERIAK..!TAK TAHU KAH KALIAN TELAH MEMBANGUNKAN PANDAKUUUU..!" Teriak Kris membahana, bahkan 10 orang yang tadi sedang melakukan aktifitas mereka langsung menutup telinga mereka. Tentu saja mereka masih sayang dengan telinga mereka. Mereka tak mau ambil resiko kalau telinga mereka jadi tuli.

"Kris-ge tenanglah."Seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar miliknya bersama Kris langsung memeluk Kris ketika ia mendengar suara Kris-ge nya yang sedang mode marah. Yap, dia adalah bocah panda yang baru saja di bicarakan Kris. Bocah panda itu bernama Tao.

"Tapi gara-gara mereka kau jadi bangun Tao-ie."ucap Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Tao.

"Nde?jadi Tao tidak boleh bangun ge..?" Siapapun tolong pukul kepala Kris. Bagaimana bisa Tao salah menangkap perkataannya. 10 orang yang lainnya hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Tao. Memang sih Tao itu anak yang polosnya gak ketulungan sampai-sampai malah ia terkesan seperti orang bodoh -_-.*plak*

"Bukan begitu maksud gege, Tao-ie."ucap Kris mencoba untuk menjelaskan pada Tao.

"Sudahlah Kris-ge, Tao ingin mandi dulu. Oiya gege jangan marah-marah lagi, kalau sampai Tao tahu kalau gege marah-marah lagi Tao akan diemin Kris-ge dan Kris-ge gak boleh deket-deket Tao lagi. Arraseo..?"Tao langsung beranjak kembali kekamarnya lagi untuk mandi.

"Ada naga habis dimarahin sama panda,Hahaha.."ucap Sehun sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diam kau cadel..!"ucap Kris kesal sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Sehun.

"Kris ingatlah kata pandamu tadi,'kalau sampai Tao tahu kalau gege marah-marah lagi Tao akan diemin Kris-ge dan Kris-ge gak boleh deket-deket Tao lagi.'Hahahaha...!"ucap Chanyeol sambil menirukan perkataan Tao tadi.

"Woww..naga akan segera marah,hahaha.."ucap Kai sambil tertawa bersama Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Karena Kris malas menanggapi perkataan Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk kembali kekamarnya yang dihuninya bersama Tao. Kris merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur lalu menutup matanya. Hanya menutup mata bukan tidur, karena rencananya nanti setelah Tao selesai mandi dia akan mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah selesai Tao?."tanya Kris sambil sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Tao.

"eh-hem.."

"Baiklah aku akan mandi dulu."ujar Kris sambil berlalu kekamar mandi.

**-TAO POV-**

Setelah Kris-ge masuk kekamar mandi aku langkahkan kakiku menuju lemari pakaianku untuk memilih pakaian yang akan ku pakai. Setelah aku selesai memakai pakaianku lalu langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kamarku. Baru saja aku ingin membuka pintu kamarku tapi ku rasakan sakit yang sangat teramat pada dada sebelah kiriku, tepatnya di kristal yang tertanam di dada kiriku. Ku coba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya, tapi malah sakitnya bertambah. Karena rasa sakit yang amat teramat kakiku tak sanggup untuk menopang tubungku dan akhirnya aku jatuh bertimbuh dilantai kamarku dan Kris-ge.

"Eughhh..a-adaa a-apa d-dengankuhh..shhh..."ku pegang dada kiriku untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya rasa sakitnya hilang. Ku tegakkan badanku lagi dan sedikit merapikan bajuku yang sedikit kusut karena kejadian tadi. Ku tatap sendu pintu kamar mandi yang didalamnya masih ada Kris-ge yang sedang mandi.

"Apa...sudah saatnya?."gumamku sambil sedikit tersenyum sendu.

**-TAO POV END-**

SKIP~

Kris baru saja selesai mandi, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu setel baju yang akan dia pakai. Setelai selesai berpakaian ia langsung beranjak menuju ruang tengah mansion. Kris melihat Tao yang sedang berbicara bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di salah satu sofa ruang tengah mansion. Lalu Kris menghampiri Tao dan duduk disamping Tao.

"Hai Panda."ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

"Eh?Kris-ge kau mengagetkanku."lalu memukul lengan Kris.

"Maaf Baby. Emm..apa yang sedang kau lakukan Tao.?"tanya Kris sambil mengelus lengannya yang baru dipukul Tao.

"Emm..entahlah ge, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan."setelah Tao menyelesaikan perkataanya tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hahaha..kau ini aneh sekali Panda."ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya, masa kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan sih..hahahaha."timpal Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

"Sudahlah Chan-ge, Baek-ge..huhh."Tao pun mempouthkan bibirnya. Dia paling tidak suka dijadikan bahan tertawaan.

"Tao-ie berhentilah mempouthkan bibirmu. Atau kau mau dicium Long?hemm.?"goda Kris. [Long = Naga peliharaan Kris]

"Aishhh..menyebalkan."gumam Tao.

Lalu terdengar teriakkan cempreng*plak*dari arah dapur.

"SEMUANYAA..!MAKANAN SUDAH SIAPP..!"teriak Lay dari dapur.

"Kajja kita kedapur, makanan sudah siap."ajak Kris pada orang-orang yang ada di ruang tengah mansion. Lalu mereka semua beranjak ke dapur. Merekapun duduk dimeja makan dengan bersampingan dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

"Kai..!Berhentilah memelukku. Aku ingin makan."ujar Kyungsoo sedikit teriak pada Kai yang memeluk dirinya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan dengan posisi seperti ini Kyungie."balas Kai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Channie, aku mau makan disuapin sama Channie."kata Baekhyun sambil ber-puppy eyes kepada Chanyeol.

"Sini Channie suapin, buka mulutmu Baekkie..Aaaaa."

"Sehunnie kau harus makan sayur yang banyak, nanti kalau kau kekurangan vitamin bagaimana?"ucap Luhan sambil mengambilkan sayuran kepiring Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan kekuranga vitamin jika disampingmu Luhan."ucap Sehun. Luhan pun langsung Blushing.

"Baoxi, aku boleh minta bakpaumu tidak? Jeball~." Kata Chen sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

"Tidakkk..!dan berhentilah ber-puppy eyes, itu menggelikan Chen-chen."ucap Xiumin. *POOR CHEN*

"Lay masakanmu makin hari makin enak saja. Kau memang calon istri yang baik." Ucap Suho sambil mencubit gemas pipi Lay.

"Gomawo hyung."jawab Lay sambil tersenyum manis kepada Suho.

"Baby, kenapa tidak memakan makananmu?."tanya Kris sambil mengusap rambut Tao yang duduk disampingnya.

"Aku lagi tidak nafsu makan ge..huft~"Tao pun menghela nafasnya. Memang entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak nafsu makan.

"Sini gege suapin. Gege yakin kalau kau makan sendiri pasti kau tidak akan menghabiskannya."Kris pun mengambil alih piring Tao lalu menguapi Tao. Tao pun tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya untuk disuapi Kris. Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh Tao pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Kau sedang sakit Tao-ie."

"Emmm..tidak, memang kenapa ge?"tanya Tao pada Luhan.

"Biasanya kau yang paling banyak makan Tao. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kau tidak nafsu makan? Apa masakannya tidak enak?."tanya Luhan lagi.

"Makanannya enak kok ge, tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin makan banyak."

"Perasaanku saja atau memang wajahmu pucat Tao?"tanya Xiumin.

"Ahh..benar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin hyung, mukamu pucat Tao hyung."Kai menambahi perkataan Xiumin.

"Mungkin aku kurang istirahat."

"Baiklah, kau habiskan makananmu dulu setelah itu istirahatlah Tao. Harusnya kau ingat seminggu yang lalu kau baru keluar dari klinik kerajaan Tao. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas Tao."kata Lay memberi menasehati Tao. Dan hanya di jawab anggukan kepala dari Tao.

Semuanya sudah selesai makan. Mereka kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Luhan sedang berbincang diruang tengah mansion. Kris, Chanyeol, Suho dan Chen sedang berlatih dengan kekuatan mereka dihalaman belakang mansion. Kai dan Sehun yang sedang memberi makan Long. Kyungsoo dan Lay yang sedang membersihkan peralatan makan didapur. Dan Tao yang sedang istirahat dikamarnya.

Karena merasa haus Tao pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Tao melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang membersihkan meja dan Lay yang sedang mencuci peralatan makan mereka.

"eh? Ada apa Tao?"tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat Tao berjalan kearah dapur.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil minum."

"Tao, sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat, mukamu tambah pucat. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu Tao."kata Kyungsoo sambil menatap Tao.

"Iya ge, habis ini aku akan istirahat."

Tao baru saja akan mengambil minum namun tiba-tiba dada kirinya sakit lagi. Rasanya lebih sakit dari pada yang ia rasakan sewaktu dikamarnya tadi.

_**BRUKK~**_

"ARGGHHHH..!." Tao jatuh bertimpuh lalu memegang dada kirinya.

"OMOO..!Tao kau kenapa? Tanya Kyungsoo pada Tao.

"Eghh..sa-sakit gehhh.."Tao meringis kesakitan.

"LAY..!Cepat kesinii..!"

Karena mendengar teriakkan Kyungsoo Lay, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Tao yang sedang kesakitan.

"Ada ap-..Omoo..!Tao kenapa Kyungsoo?"tanya Lay panik lalu ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Aku tidak tahu Lay."

"Sebaiknya kita panggil Kris..!"saran Baekhyun yang mukanya terlihat panik.

"Lu, panggil Kris dengan telepatimu."suruh Xiumin.

"Baiklah." Luhan mengirimkan pesan telepati pada Kris supaya cepat datang kedapur. Kris yang sedang battle kekuatan bersama Chanyeol harus berhenti dulu karena mendapat pesan telepati dari Luhan. Kris langsung berlari ke arah dapur setelah mendapat pesan telepati dari Luhan. Yang lainnya pun juga ikut menyusul Kris masuk kedalam mansion minus Kai dan Sehun yang sedang memberi makan Long. Setelah sampai dipintu dapur Kris melihat Tao yang meringis kesakitan dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kris langsung menghampiri Tao tanpa berkata-kata ia langsung mengangkat Tao dengan gaya Bridalstyle menuju kamarnya bersama Tao. Setelah sampai dikamar Kris merebahkan tubuh Tao diatas tempat tidurnya lalu ia pun menggenggam tangan Tao **.**

"Tao, kau kenapa sayang?"tanya Kris sambil menatap sendu mata Tao.

"K-kris-gehh sakitt..eughh..."ucap Tao sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya pada Kris supaya Kris tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya lalu setelah itu Tao kehilangan kesadarannya.

"LAYY.!Bisakah kau berguna sedikit disini..!"Kris sudah emosi melihat keadaan Taonya yang seperti saat ini.

Semuanya sekarang sudah berada didalam kamar KrisTao minus Kai dan Sehun yang belum tahu kejadian ini. Lay pun mendekati Tao lalu duduk disamping kiri ranjang Tao. Lay pun menggenggam tangan Tao yang tidak digenggangam Kris.

"Kris..!energi kristal Tao melemah..!"ucap Lay yang langsung membuat semua mata yang ada diruang itu membelalak.

"A-apa?coba kau transfer kekuatanmu pada Tao."perintah Kris pada Lay.

Lay pun mencoba untuk mentransfer sedikit kekuataanya pada Tao. Tapi Lay langsung membelalakan matanya.

"K-kris kristalnya menolak energi dari kekuatanku, bagaimana ini.?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC...**


End file.
